


Playing God

by unborn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn
Summary: После чуда во время игры в Кахут Томми и Таббо убеждены, что Пёрплд — бог.Никто из учителей так и не может понять, действительно ли компания мальчиков из старшей школы состоит в секте или "Чествуй богов" — это просто очередная шутка.
Kudos: 1





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).
  * A translation of [Playing God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290002) by [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator). 



> 1\. Kahoot! - игровая обучающая платформа, используемая в качестве образовательной технологии в школах и других учебных заведениях. Обучающие игры «Kahoots» являются викториной со множеством выборов, которые позволяют генерировать пользователей и доступны через веб-браузер.
> 
> нахуя объяснять самому, если можно скопировать википедию?
> 
> 2\. LaCroix — он именно Ла Крой. Не Ла Круа.
> 
> спиздил с сайта производителя:  
> How is ‘LaCroix’ pronounced?  
> La-CROY. It rhymes with ‘enjoy’.

Началось это всё на одном из уроков испанского.

Никто из них троих особо не знал испанский. Все могли разве что разговаривать простейшими фразами, но ненавидели своего учителя и слишком много пинали хуи, чтобы усвоить хоть какую-то информацию. Им повезло, что Квакити свободно владел испанским, а значит, в случае необходимости от правильных ответов на тест их отделяла пара сообщений. Но загвоздка была в следующем: даже если они объединят усилия, у них по-прежнему не будет никаких шансов победить в Кахуте, где были вопросы по всему материалу за год. Тем более что из них троих лучше всего в испанском разбирался Пёрплд, который в течение всего урока переписывался с Понком.

Пёрплд, который, не поднимая взгляда, угадал абсолютно все правильные ответы.

Томми залез во время обеда на их стол, пересказывая эту историю заинтересованным старшеклассникам:

— ОН ДАЖЕ НА ОТВЕТЫ НЕ СМОТРЕЛ, ДЖОРДЖ! ОН НАУГАД НАЗВАЛ ВСЕ ЦВЕТА!

Томми и Таббо нашли единственное обоснование такой удачи: либо это дар божий, либо Пёрплд и есть бог. А так как почти каждый день, начиная с пятого класса, они провели в компании Пёрплда, то знали наверняка, что дара божьего там и близко не было из-за привычки постоянно сочетать несочетаемую еду.

— ДА Я ТЕБЕ ОТВЕЧАЮ, ГОГИ, ОН БОГ! ПО-ДРУГОМУ ЭТО НИКАК НЕ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ! — Томми засмеялся, после того как Сапнап силой стащил его со стола.

— А что, звучит разумно! — вступился за Томми Карл. — Пёрплд просто демонстрирует нам, простым смертным, свои божественные способности.

Дрим, который только что отстоял очередь за обедом, сел рядом с Томми, оттолкнув подальше его тарелку с недоеденной пиццей, и обнял Джорджа одной рукой.

— Подожди... Что?

— БИЧ: Боготвори и Чествуй, — произнёс Томми, скрестив руки на груди.

И в ту же секунду Квакити встал на колени перед Пёрплдом, который продолжал залипать в телефон, скорее всего листая твиттер и мечтая поскорее уйти домой, и начал вслух проговаривать молитвы на испанском. Все сидевшие за столом одновременно засмеялись, некоторые — даже до слёз.

В кафетерии уже давно привыкли, что за большим столом всегда было шумно, и забили на это. К тому же Джордж был, типа, самым популярным парнем в школе, кто ему в самом деле что-то скажет? Девочки за ближними столами, конечно, с интересом слушали, но, если бы Томми не было всё равно, он бы не кричал. А Томми ведь привык, чтобы его слушали. За соседним столом расположилась команда по американскому футболу, было б странно, если бы они не подслушивали разговоры трёх лучших игроков: Сапнапа, Дрима и Панза. Джордж, Карл, Понк, Томми, Пёрплд и Таббо играли в обычный футбол. Их команда была второй по успешности сразу после американского, так что они тоже не были обделены вниманием. Не говоря уж о том, что половина школы симповала по Гоги.

С уверенностью можно было сказать, что тогда, в кафетерии, четверть от числа учеников услышала про "божественные способности Пёрплда", а к следующему утру вся школа знала про тот разговор на обеде.

И, когда Томми перед первым уроком подлетел к Пёрплду, на них, разумеется, пялились.

— Подношение богам, — объявил, опустившись на колени рядом со шкафчиками, Томми и протянул другу банку ЛаКроя. Томми никогда не понимал, как можно было пить эту дрянь, но так уж совпало, что в холодильнике стояла одна единственная банка, оставленная Вилбуром.

Пёрплд, который сегодня выглядел куда менее уставшим, чем вчера, посмотрел на него сверху вниз, сохраняя каменное выражение лица, и монотонным голосом произнёс:

— Боги принимают твоё подношение.

После такого ответа Томми заржал настолько сильно, что повалился на пол и едва ли мог дышать.

***

Теперь, когда Пёрплду удавалось написать тест на хорошие баллы или если всем просто хотелось побыть весёлыми идиотами, они начинали осыпать Пёрплда благодарностями и всячески восхвалять его. Однажды он забил решающий гол на чемпионате среди всех школ штата и остальные пять друзей, игравших вместе с ним, подняли его на руки, подкидывали в воздух и восторженно орали.

— БИЧ! — вопил Томми.

— Боготворим и Чествуем! — вразнобой, но энергично отзывались остальные.

В то время как за этим безмолвно наблюдали другие футболисты и тренер.

***

Преподавательский состав пребывал, мягко говоря, в недоумении.

Подружившиеся непонятно почему подростки падали на колени перед почти самым младшим из них.

Учителя никогда прежде не видели столь разношёрстную группу учеников. Как и не видели, чтобы выпускники кланялись пятнадцатилетнему мальчику.

***

Одним небесам было известно, как должен был повести себя учитель английского мистер Эванс, когда к нему в класс вломились Дрим, Джордж и Сапнап и, вручив Пёрплду по пончику от каждого и за что-то поблагодарив, так же быстро покинули помещение. Мистер Эванс с открытым ртом смотрел им вслед. Потом зашёл Томми, опаздывавший на урок. Томми спокойно занял своё место, держа в руках два стакана с кофе и выглядя поразительно утомлённо для такой неторопливости. Один из стаканов Томми передал Пёрплду, пробормотав "Это богам", а потом уронил голову на руки и, как предположил мистер Эванс, в таком же положении проспал до конца урока.

Как только прозвенел звонок, Пёрплд растолкал Томми, который взял с парты кофе — рюкзак, к слову, он так и не снимал — и направился в сторону выхода. 

Мистер Эванс оттащил в сторону их двоих, смотря, как остальные уходят из класса, и обратился к Томми:

— Объясните, что это за чертовщина?

— Я задабривал богов, сэр, — возмутился тот.

А затем, запоздало сообразив выскользнуть из хватки учителя, покинул кабинет в сопровождении по пятам следовавшего за ним Пёрплда. 

— Да что, чёрт возьми происходит? — смотря на удаляющиеся спины, с удивлением воскликнул мистер Эванс.

Среди преподавательского состава сформировались крайне животрепещущие вопросы:

1\. Они состоят в какой-то секте? Или это просто дурацкая шутка?  
2\. Каким образом этот мальчик убедил старшеклассников, что он бог?  
А ещё:  
3\. Можно ли как-нибудь это прекратить? И ответ — разумеется, нет.


End file.
